Printed circuit boards are frequently built as modules, which are pushed into holding fixtures. These holding fixtures can be, for example, frame or structural component carriers. The modules are predominately circuit boards, which are fitted with a large number of electronic components. On their backs, the modules have connectors, which, upon insertion of the module into the holding fixture, are mated with counter-connectors placed on the back of the holding fixture. These connectors may be, for example, coaxial connectors or socket boards with a large number of blade contacts. The insertion requires a considerable expenditure of force because of the relatively high friction resistances of the plug contacts. Likewise, for the removal of the module, the overcoming of the static friction and of the pulling-off forces is considerable. This static friction alone is not sufficient, however, to lock the module in the holding fixture in a vibration-secure manner. If elastic elements for the improvement of shielding are provided between the edge of the front plate of the module, which extends beyond the inside dimensions of the holding fixture, then forces are produced by these elements which can bring about a detachment of the module from the holding fixture.
Prior art modules provide latching mechanisms that are mechanically complex, expensive and do not provide for proper seating in a vibration-secure manner. In addition, prior art latching mechanisms do not provide desirable features such as an easy release locking mechanism, a means to secure the latching handle in any of a desired number of positions, especially in an unlatched position, or a means to limit latching handle rotation when the module is inserted or being removed from the structural component carrier.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art outlined above.